Lily's Revenge
by DragonMistressOfRedemption888
Summary: After finding out betrayal at the hands of James, Lily calls her friends, Auror Snape and Auror Malfoy. It is decided between the three of them that a certain Dark Lord is Lily's best chance to gain vengeance.


Auror Snape – along with his partner, Auror Malfoy – were not on duty. Instead, they were doing something of a most vexing nature; they were trying to calm down a distressed Lily Potter.

"I am going to kill him. How could he do that to me?" Lily cried. She had just recently thrown off a powerful love potion keyed to her husband, James Potter.

"As per the old laws, James' life is now forfeit you chose to take it," Severus informed Lily.

Though the law was initially meant to give a pureblood heiress an out from a marriage to an abusive spouse, the wording of the law is thus: _If a witch bondeth to a wizard in matrimony by way of Morganna's rite, as be tradition amongst the ancient houses, and be made victim of crimes that her husband doth commit, then she hath the right to extract from him the ultimate price, by way of casting "Avada Kedavra" on him with her own wand._

"It is true," Lucius confirmed, "though to avoid upsetting the traditionalists by Lily overtly using that law, we should enlist the Dark Lord's help. The Dark Lord values one Unspeakable in his ranks more than he values a single Auror. Also, despite the facade that he presents to his lower ranks, the Dark Lord values intelligence and cunning far greater than he values purity of blood."

"Both of which Lily has in spades!" Severus exclaimed, "You are most brilliant, Lucius! Albus said that the Order needs another spy, anyway. With Death Eater garb, Lily _can_ exact her vengeance on James, as per the old ways, without tipping off the non Death Eater traditionalists in the Wizengamot!"

"Agreed," Lily said finally, "I cannot stay bound to a man that I do not love, but I have no wish to deal with the Wizengamot. While this situation is less than ideal, your plan has my approbation."

**Five hours later, at Slytherin Manor**

"You have done well, my friends," said Lord Voldemort, "Lily will make a fine addition to my inner circle. An unspeakable with more intelligence and cunning than everyone in my lower ranks combined! Young Lily, with the proper training and power rituals you will be a match for even me!" The excitement in the Dark Lord's voice was palpable. Lily bowed at his feet. She then proceeded to swear her allegiance.

"In return for the privilege of extracting my rightful vengeance on James Potter: I, Lily Potter Nee Evans, pledge my life and magic to the dark side. I hereby make Morganna's pledge with full knowledge that I am forsaking the legacy of Merlin. I also pledge my loyalty to Lord Voldemort for so long as magic recognizes him as the true Dark Lord. So mote it be!" Lily said with conviction. A flash of red light signified the completion of Morganna's pledge.

"I expected something like that," the Dark Lord said, "people don't get into my inner circle by being stupid enough to enslave themselves to a single man. Even to one as incredible as myself! Lily, stand up and give me your arm." Lily stood up and bared her left forearm. The Dark Lord drew his wand and gripped Lily's arm with his free hand.

He then cast the charm used by magical tattoo shops. With the precision of an artist, he traced a runic array that would make her mark similar to the others in the vital ways, but unique enough for him to call her individually.

"Severus, Lucius, meet your new comrade. You three shall form the Phoenix triad," Lord Voldemort stated, "Named so based on the fact that you are all trusted within the Order of the Phoenix... er... let's rephrase that... you are all trusted by the leader of the Order of the Phoenix, and none of the members have the balls to contradict their leader on anything." Lily gave an unladylike snort at that.

"Lily, I leave those in my inner circle to their own devices for the most part," the Dark Lord informed her, "So as soon as I dismiss you three, you will be free to plan any and all raids you wish. Lucius and Severus will train you themselves. So, go ahead and step into the ritual chamber. It will only take minutes." He then led Lily into the room that was behind him.

**Twenty minutes later**

"You are now dismissed, Phoenix Triad," Lord Voldemort said. Severus and Lucius bowed, and then led Lily to a supply closet of sorts.

Severus retrieved a package.

"The Dark Lord always has a female uniform made for each triad. He allows groups of two, but he always prepares for a triad ahead of time," Severus explained, "Now that the Phoenix group is a triad, I imagine that he will have two additional uniforms made for each gender. Seven is the most powerful magical number, after all."

He and Lucius left the room to allow Lily to dress.

The uniform was a silk emerald green top with a matching mini skirt, a pure black hooded cloak with a bone white mask, and blood red combat boots.

Lily exited the room quietly with the mask on and the hood pulled up. Sneaking up on Severus, she tapped his shoulder while mustering her best Darth Vader voice.

"Luke, I am your father," she said as he turned around.

Lucius burst out in laughter, quickly joined by Lily and Severus.

"Now get dressed, you two, we are going to find James soon," Lily said. As soon as they left, Lily set off to find a certain old friend that she had spotted earlier.

"Peter," she called to the man as soon as she spotted him again, removing her mask.

"Lily, is that you?" Peter asked as he got closer.

"Indeed, old friend," Lily said, "Are Padfoot and Moony here?"

"Yes, Lily, they came as soon as they received Severus' owl," Peter informed her, "I never trusted Prongs as much as they did, but his betrayal took care of every remaining shred of guilt I had for joining up three months ago."

"Well, Peter, I will still have to torture you, just a little bit, for joining up without consulting Albus, Severus, or Lucius," Lily said, pulling out her wand. Focusing her conviction, she pointed it at him.

"_Crucio!"_

` To her pleasant surprise, it worked. Peter howled in pain. As soon as the novelty wore off, she released the curse.

"Now I forgive you," she said pleasantly. If Peter was surprised by this result of Lily's famous temper being mixed with the power of Morganna's Pledge, he did not show it.

"Come, Peter," said Lily, "Let's gather some more minions. I will kill James with my own wand tonight!"


End file.
